Wild Days
by Creator of Hybrids
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories revolving around the strange Yaut ja clan, the Rain-Eye, and the mayhem that occurs. Follow Dah je, Jaek, and their group of hunters as they go on hilarious hunting trips or play pranks wars with each other that result in catastrophe. In other words, fun chaos!
1. Prank Wars

It was a peaceful day at the Rain-Eye clan village. The suns were out but not blazing as they usually are. Weather was absolutely perfect and hunters were teaching their young how to track down the bountiful game that was out and about. One lone particular Yaut`ja was enjoying himself today as he rested atop a high branch on one of the larger trees in the forest. He was was a brownish yellow with faint traces of red on his crown. He had his eyes close and felt himself immerse into the nature around him, a smile on his face. And that smile grew bigger when he heard a certain huntress roar very, very loudly from her distinctive hut.

"DAH`JE!" She called out, the name echoing through the forest.

Casually and without any worry, the Yaut`ja pulled out his wrist bracer and activated his comm.

"Having fun?" He asked, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"_You better hope I don't find your sorry ass, Glowstick,_" The huntress snarled over the comm. "_'Cause you are sooooo gonna get it after your little 'present'._"

"I'm glad you liked it." He chuckled. His 'present' was him filling her bed with little bug worms, painting her Abomination skull to look like an earth clown, spiking her water supply with catnip (which proved hilarious), taking her clothes and leaving her with only under garments and the more 'scandalous' clothing she had, and last but not least, leaving lots of human objects around her house that were a little more than normal toys. "I was thinking of dressing little Shira in some of that clothing I had found with those human toys but I thought that'd be a bit embarrassing for Shira rather than annoying for you."

"_You are gonna get it, asshole._"

"Tag! You're it. Good luck catching me."

He didn't bother listening to the coming tirade of insults from the huntress as he cut of the comm link. He let out a long breath of air and got to his feet. He was expecting her reaction a lot earlier but that may have been from the catnip. Still, he was dressed in light gear and had his combi-stick and short blade ready. He jumped down from the branch and climbed down to the ground. Once his feet touched earth, he began to sprint in the direction of the lake. Dah`je's plan was beginning to unfold.

He was simply walking around in circles when she jumped down from her hiding spot. Her and Dah`je tumbled down the hill as they wrestled. She was all business while he was just making a game out of it. The Yaut`ja hunter pushed her off him and got to his feet, a smug look on his face as his attacker got to her feet as well.

She was Felnian, a race of anthro felines that lived on a planet labeled non-huntable after some war. She had long brown hair reaching near the back of her knees and her skin-fur was a tan with a slight orange color. Her mask obscured her face but he knew she was glaring at him with those green eyes of hers. Her body was practically littered in scars she gained from both reckless behavior and worthy fights. Dah`je could help the giggles of laughter when he realized what she was wearing and fell to the ground.

"You actually wore that?!" He gasped between laughs.

"Oh shut up!" She shouted, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "You took all my clothes, fucker."

She was wearing a very short skirt with cuts on either side of it that hung low on her hips. Her top was mainly a strap going over one breast form her shoulder and another going horizontal across her chest. She only had a shoulder pad on either since he hid her armor too and her feet were bare. The necklace their friend Tau made for her rested perfectly between her breasts. Her arms were bare and Dah`je sort of felt guilty for not leaving anything to cover those. A tattoo on her right arm and a serial number on the other, both reminders of her past.

Dah`je got to his feet and tried to restrain his laughing as he faced his friend. She growled and got to a low crouch, ready to tackle. He mimicked the move and threw her off when he began running in the direction of the lake, which was so close now. He could hear her running behind him, trying to catch up but she was just as tall as a human male while he was well over 7 feet. He saw the water bank just as he heard his friend roar behind him. Smiling to himself he slowed down just as he reached the shore and took a step to the side. His friend went flying forward and into the water, making him laugh.

Only a few feet away were some other clan members, mainly females, who snarled in surprise. His friend's head popped out from the water and growled at him. She took off her mask and threw it at him, shouting curses in the three languages she knew. He continued to laugh as he caught her mask and waited for her at the shoreline.

"Enjoy the swim, Jakael?" He asked as she crawled out the water, skin-fur and hair dripping wet. She shot him a glare and shook herself like a dog, getting water on him. "Hey!"

"I am going to get you back and I am going to get you good." She bared her teeth at him, pointing a finger at him. "Now where the hell did you hide my clothes?"

"Speaking of clothes," He tilted his head to the side and looked at her, purring.

The Felnian huntress looked down and squeaked in embarrassment, pulling up the straps that covered her chest and trying to tighten the skirt. Dah`je saw out of the corner of his eye the males nearby looking over with interest, pissing off a few females in the clan as well. He chuckled to himself and made a body motion to her that she got the gist of.

"Fine, take me back to the hut." She sighed.

He scooped her up and began running back to the village. Unknown to him, she was planning her revenge.

...

It's been a few days since the prank Dah`je pulled and Jaek had already come up with a plan of revenge. She had coordinated with a fellow clan members to pull this off and now she needed to discuss a few things to her 'pet' for anything to continue. While most would feel regretful for having to bring a sweet person like Shira into this, Jaek wasn't most people. Her thoughts were that Shira would have to learn these things sooner or later and wouldn't be able to stay out of it forever. So she was returning from a good hunt outside the forest when she saw the person she was looking for being terrorized some hunters.

The Felnian growled and stormed over, letting her kill of the day drop to the ground. There were five of them, four unblooded and one young blood. Two of the unblooded were shoving Shira around and another one walked up to her and stomped on her tail. She gave a short shriek in response as they all laughed. The next thing they knew, two smart discs were flying in their direction and gazed the two offending unbloods in the arms. Jaek jumped onto the young blood's back and bit into the crook of his neck, drawing blood in the process. He gave a small yelp as she pushed off and rammed her sai into the side of the unblood on the right and punching the last unblood in the groin area. The huntress got in front of Shira and roared at them, making them back away a little.

"Fuck off or lose your heads!" She snarled, pulling her sai and blade out, crossing them in front of her. "Your choice, dread heads."

They fled, a smart choice, and Jaek put away her weapons. She turned and gave Shira a soft look, seeing her in a fetal position on the ground. Half kainde amehda, half of Jaek's own DNA. She was barely a year old but looked about 14 years. Her hair was a lot darker than Jaek's own and her eyes were a lighter shade of green with white pupils. Her skin was smooth and pale colored with patches of black skin going up her forearms, her legs, all along her sides and back, on her shoulders and up her neck, and cutting across her cheeks. She had some bits of hard exoskeleton that often served as a means to cover her sex, like undergarments. She had a kainde amehda tail and back pipes as well as acidic blood, though not as potent. Her fingers and toes were more like claws and talons and she didn't have ears like Jaek's at all or any real Felnian traits.

She was the result of something Jaek had done on a hunt and she kept her origins a secret to most except to Dah`je, his father Ta`lon, and the clan leader Zazin. The only way to keep her alive was for Jaek to make her her pet. Which only happened on formal occasions.

"Let's get you inside." Jaek said, pulling Shira to her feet and guiding her in. "I got something that'll make you better."

"Are you sure that's what they said?" Dah`je looked at Shira with disbelief.

"It is, _Zantete._" The serpent Hybrid fidgeted in her spot, using the Gaian word that meant 'friend of my master'. They've been trying to break her out of that for a while. "One of them even asked me 'not tell you'. She didn't sound serious though."

Dah`je puffed his chest out and purred a little. A group of females had taken an interest in him and wanted a small 'visit' from him soon. But from Shira's description of their interest, it sounded like they wanted some of him _now_! He asked the little Hybrid where she last saw them when the said group of females came over, their bodies calling to him. One of them made a hand gestured, beckoning him over and Dah`je couldn't stop his feet from moving, as if in a trance. Once the hunter was whisked away, Shira whistled and out from the shadows came Jaek and several other hunters.

"Good job, Shira." Jaek grinned. "Now for the fun."

They all took off and went straight to Dah`je's hut. It didn't take long for Jaek to break in and open the door for the others. The plan was simply; unscrew a few pieces of furniture, take all of his clothes, paint a few walls, leave a few surprises (courtesy of the wildlife nearby), and raid his fridge and make a mess. The females were going to keep Dah`je busy for a long while. Even though they were a part of this little scheme, they did truly have an interest in the hunter. Nothing serious though, just a quick bang or two.

They saved the fridge raiding for last and when it was time, Jaek found the hidden stash of alcohol Dah`je had and passed it around. They drank a few and ate his food, not bothering to be clean about it. Jaek was partaking in a chugging contest with another hunter, cheers coming from all around them as Shira sat off in the corner, watching. There was a knock on the door but only Shira noticed. She raced over and peeked through a small crack.

"Zansra, it's Nera`nya." Shira beckoned as Jaek had won the contest.

"Le' 'er in, Shura." The huntress slurred, giggling like an idiot. She was so drunk.

The female walked in and made a few clicks to get everyone's attention. Even if they were drunk, males knew never to ignore and disobey a female and straighten right up, turning their attention to her. Jaek, however, took a little long than the rest to fall in line, stumbling around a bit. She tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face, everyone laughing at her. Shira simply sighed and walked over to pick her up, letting the drunk huntress use her as a crutch of sorts.

"We've had our fair share of fun with hunter Kilioun and we have him tied up to a bed post right now." Nera`nya explained, arms folded across her chest. "The bonds aren't tight and should be relatively easy to escape from. I'd say that he'll be back here in about 20 minutes or so."

"Then we should leave now before he gets back." One of the hunters started.

They all left the hut in less than a minute, Shira having to practically drag Jaek home in her drunken state. She got some weird looks when they made their way through the village but it was nothing new really.

When Dah`je finally got home, his mandibles and jaw dropped to the ground. He knew whose was responsible but he was wondering how she even managed to pull it off by herse-

"Ooh that dirty little bitch." He chuckled to himself. "You actually played me."

Sighing and putting aside the work of cleaning his home up for tomorrow, he headed to bed. Of course, when he jumped right on, it collapsed and he yelped in surprise. He growled and cursed aloud at Jaek but otherwise put it to the side. He'd deal with it later and get Jaek back. After all, their prank wars tended to go back and forth until someone told them to stop and punished them accordingly. If Dah`je had to make a bet on how long it'd take for that to happen, he'd say three or more exchanges between him and Jaek.


	2. Elephants and Booze

The savannah was humid at this time of day, when the sun was beginning its descent into the horizon. And it's animal life continued its daily routines. The leopards were chasing gazelles. Zebras were grazing around. The lionesses were stalking the said zebras. The local birdlife took off in the air, singing their native songs. And the poachers were doing what they did best. Running for their lives in the face of danger.

Three men of the 15 that had come to hunt some rhinos ran like no tomorrow. Something had attacked them and they weren't sure whether it was wild animals or the anti-poacher patrols out there. They had just finished skinning a recently killed rhino when one of their men was attacked by a flying bladed disc of sorts. His head was torn right off and that alone sent the others into a frenzy. One by one in a span of 10 minutes, most of them had been killed by something and only three remained. Fear had, by that time, taken over their minds and they ran in all sorts of directions.

Dah`je chuckled to himself as he went after the fatter man of the three. He didn't even have to jog to keep pace with the now delusional poacher. As the man now began running in senseless circles, the Yaut`ja had decloaked himself and just watched with a smile under his intimidating mask. At some point, the fat human finally stopped and saw Dah`je. He pulled up his gun and aimed to fire but a burst of blue light shot forward and destroyed half of his head. Sure, he destroyed a perfectly good skull but this fat human wasn't really much of a hunt.

As the body fell to the ground, the Yaut`ja took a few steps forward and prodded the body with his foot. For a man who makes money by hunting animals, he sure had a fair amount of excess body fat. Wondering how it felt, he got into a crouch and began poking at the dead human's exposed belly. Much a like a boy poking at a dead frog or recently ran over critter. And because he was too busy being silly, he failed to notice the small crowd forming behind him. until one of them decided to scare him.

Tau, a YoungBlood, crept up slowly behind and roared loudly. In response, and in a very un-Yaut`ja like way, Dah`je yelped and practically jumped three feet in the air. All the other hunters began laughing hysterically as his expense, much to his displeasure. As his fellow hunters continued to laugh at him, Dah`je stormed off back to the original killing ground, getting away from the other hunters. When he arrived, he was actually surprised to see Jaek teaching the new hunter how to properly collect trophies from their prey.

The new hunter, Aiden, had only just begun his training a few years ago and was brought on this trip to get him acquainted with Earth and its inhabitants. For this particular hunting group, this served as the best time to fill the young one's head with so many lies and rumors. Oh what fun that'll be.

Just as Dah`je was about to say Jaek's name, someone shoved past him and made him stumble. The Yaut`ja barely had enough time to cloak and get out of there before the newcomer could tell Jaek and Aiden of his little scene.

Night had fallen and the hunters were celebrating their successful kills of the day. They had decided to make themselves a large bonfire, having little worry of being spotted as they could just take out any unwanted visitors. They passed around the c'nlip as they laughed heartily, the drunkest having to be Jaek as she and Dah`je had smuggled their own brand of alcohol over, which was a lot stronger than c'nlip. The two of them were in fact singing some broken tune drunkenly at the top of their lungs while the other hunters laughed. The only one not drinking as heavily as the others was Aiden and that was because he was what Jaek had decided to call the 'DD', whatever that was.

They all shared their war stories and previous hunts, boasting much about their abilities. A few fights nearly broke out because of that and one did actually start between two hunters named Kowran and Vi'dantar. That fight ended when they heard loud bellowing noises and the yapping of some canine animal. Their first thought were intruders until both Jaek and Dah`je began laughing like complete idiots and trying to imitate the said noises. After a failed attempt to make the trumpet like noise by Dah`je, they both began laughing extremely hard, puzzling their fellow hunters further.

"Is jus' some era- ela- elephants and hyeeeeenas." Jaek slurred before making a weak howling noise. Some howls erupted not too far away a second later. "Dey don't bite that hard."

"Like everything else on this dirt ball," An older hunter, Re`dan, scoffed. "They're very loud."

"Would you rather everything be silent 'nd sneaking up on you?" One of the other younger hunters countered.

"How big are these trumpeting creatures?" One then asked, looking directly at the drunken duo.

"Big 'nough to-" Dah`je began when a lightbulb went off in his head. "How much ya wanna bet I c'n ride one of 'em easily?" He asked Jaek.

"Bah, it'd run from yer ugly muzzzzzz-" She fell back and started to snore.

"Pathetic." He snorted.

"So dese elephants animals big 'nough to ride?" One asked, continuing the conversation.

"Oh course they are!" Re`dan huffed. "Have any of you been to Earth often enough? The oomans even ride them around in some areas of the world."

"'Nd I'm gonna," Dah`je stumbled to his feet. "Go ride one."

After he walked away from the bonfire with several pairs of eyes watching, the rest of the night was a blur. How did he drink again?

The sunlight blinded him as he peeked his eyes open barely. He groaned loudly and closed them again, rolling his head around in what felt like wet soil. It stank all around him and he could heard those loud, pesky flies buzzing around him. He laid there for a bit before he heard a loud snorting sound. He opened his eyes, despite the bright light, and found himself face to face with some gray animal with a long nose.

The elephant stared him with its trumpet waving in the air just above his face. Dah`je groaned loudly and tried his best to remember what had happened last night. He was barely able to lift his torso up when the elephant sprayed some water into his face. It squealed in delight as the Yaut`ja wiped his face with his arm and fell back.

Not too far away, Tau and Vi'dantar were recording everything with big goofy smiles on their faces. They would definitely remember this trip well. And had plenty of souvenirs from it all.


End file.
